Участник:DuckSterWars/Автозамена
Шаблоны Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Годы Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Персонажи Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Mak Мак Melvin Fett Мелвин Фетт Stan Стэн Fred Jawa Джава Фред Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Дарт Вейдер Cronal/Perek Кронал/Перек Borsk Fey'lya Борск Фей'лия Jacen Solo Джейсен Соло Jaina Solo Джейна Соло Malakili Малакили Labria Лабрия Agen Kolar Аген Колар Tu'ala Ту'ала Sebulba Себульба W. Wald У. Вальд Ki-Adi-Mundi Ки-Ади-Мунди Lobot Лобот Oola Ула Depa Billaba Депа Биллаба Adi Gallia Ади Галлия Micah Giiett Мика Джиитт Plo Koon Пло Кун Eeth Koth Иит Кот Even Piell Эвен Пиелл Yarael Poof Йараэль Пуф Oppo Rancisis Оппо Ранцизис Saesee Tiin Сэси Тийн Yaddle Йаддль Darth Nihilus Дарт Нихилус Barriss Offee Баррисс Оффи Ahsoka Tano Асока Тано Kyle Katarn Кайл Катарн Jan Ors Джен Орс Pallin Пеллин Ben Skywalker Бен Скайуокер Mara Jade Skywalker Мара Джейд-Скайуокер Aurra Sing Орра Синг Bink Kitik Бинк Китик Tavia Kitik Тавия Китик Kell Tainer Келл Тайнер Xizor Ксизор Desann Десанн Desann Десанн Joclad Danva Джоклад Данва Zakarisz Ghent Закариж Гент Guri Гури Jerec Джерек Lumiya Люмия Gregar Typho Грегар Тайфо Локации Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Meek homeworld Планета миков Andooweel Андувил Kessel system Система Кессель Dromund Kaas Дромунд-Каас Ossus Оссус Yavin 4 Явин-4 Tython Тайтон Iokath Иокат Odessen Одессен Zakuul Закуул Mimban Мимбан Corellian system Кореллианская система Coronet City Коронет Darvannis Дарваннис Makeb Макеб Onderon Ондерон Dxun Дксун Iziz Изиз Iziz Royal Palace Королевский дворец Изиза Kuat Куат Kuat City Куат-сити Организации и титулы Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Corellian Engineering Corporation Кореллианская машиностроительная корпорация Imperial Navy trooper Солдат Имперского флота Associate Planetary Representative Ассоциированный планетарный представитель Imperial Army Имперская армия Assassin Ликвидатор Beast Riders Звериные наездники Corellian Security Force Кореллианские силы безопасности Czerka Arms Корпорация «Цзерка» Chief Engineer Главный инженер Eternal Alliance Вечный Альянс Exchange Обмен Republic Navy Республиканский флот Supreme Chancellor Верховный Канцлер Hutt Cartel Картель хаттов Corellian Jedi Кореллианские джедаи Mandalorians Мандалорцы Knights of Zakuul Рыцари Закуула Mandalore \(title\) Мандалор Mercenary Наёмник Onderon Royal Family Королевская семья Ондерона Naddist Наддисты Pirate Пират Nova Blades Нова-клинки Sith Empire Империя ситхов Dark Council Тёмный совет Emperor's Wrath Гнев Императора Imperial Guard Имперская гвардия Imperial Navy Имперская армада Sith Order Орден ситхов Sith assassin Ситх-убийца Sphere of Ancient Knowledge Сфера древнего знания Sphere of Biotic Science Сфера биологических исследований Sphere of Defense of the Empire Сфера защиты Империи Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy Сфера расширения и дипломатии Sphere of Imperial Intelligence Сфера Имперской разведки Sphere of Laws and Justice Сфера закона и правосудия Sphere of Military Offense Сфера военного наступления Sphere of Military Strategy Сфера военной стратегии Sphere of Mysteries Сфера тайн Sphere of Production and Logistics Сфера производства и логистики Sphere of Sith Philosophy Сфера философии ситхов Sphere of Technology Сфера технологий Sphere of Civil Administration Сфера гражданской администрации Sphere of Galactic Influence Сфера галактического влияния Sphere of Military Command Сфера военного командованияа Sphere of Scientific Advancement Сфера научного прогресса Sphere of Sith Doctrine Сфера ситхской доктрины Incom Corporation Корпорация «Инком» Sienar Design Systems Инженерные системы Сиенара Industrial Automaton Промышленные автоматы Clone Commander Клон-коммандер Техника и транспорт Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Freighter Грузовой корабль Light freighter Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 light freighter Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 ''Millennium Falcon'' Тысячелетний сокол Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» ''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II» ''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyer Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» YV series Серия YV ''Hound's Tooth'' Зуб гончей YT-series Серия YT Z-95-AF4 Headhunter Z-95-AF4 «Охотник за головами» Darth Vader's TIE Advanced x1 TIE/x1 Дарта Вейдера Confederacy Cruiser Крейсер Конфедерации TIE/In starfighter Перехватчик TIE/IN ''Carrack''-class light cruiser Лёгкий крейсер типа «Каракка» Red TIE Fighter Красный TIE истребитель T-16 skyhopper Скайхоппер T-16 [[Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor/Legends|Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея» B-wing starfighter Звёздный истребитель A/SF-01 «B-wing» TIE/IN interceptor Перехватчик TIE/IN Дроиды Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Flek Флек R1-G4 R1-G4 R2-A5 R2-A5 R2-D2 R2-D2 R2-X2 R2-X2 R4-D6 R4-D6 R4-E1 R4-E1 R4-M9 R4-M9 R5-D4 R5-D4 R5-D8 R5-D8 TT-8L/Y7 gatekeeper droid Дроид-привратник TT-8L/Y7 DRK-1 Dark Eye probe droid Разведывательный дроид DRK-1 «Тёмный глаз» События Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Battle of Coruscant Битва при Корусанте Wedding of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala Свадьба Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы Separatist Crisis Сепаратистский кризис Mission to Kuat Миссия на Куате Mission to Hurikane Миссия на Харрикейне Cold War Холодная война Great Galactic War Великая галактическая война Galactic War Вторая Великая галактическая война Third Galactic War Третья Великая галактическая война Jedi Civil War Гражданская война джедаев Great Sith War Великая война ситхов Mandalorian Wars Мандалорские войны Оружие и технологии Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Binders Оглушающие наручники Bacta tank Бакта-камера Flamethrower Огнемёт Расы и виды Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Meek Мики Sand People Народ песков Falleen Фоллинцы Kaminoan Каминоанцы Toydarian Тойдарианцы Ugnaught Угноты Dragonsnake Дракозмей Katarn Катарн Kintain Strider Кинтанский ходун Knobby White Spider Узловатый белый паук Kouhun Кухан Canyon Krayt Dragon Каньонный крайт-дракон Massiff Массифф Ysalamir Исаламири Narglatch Нарглатч Nashtah Наштах Varactyl Варактил Vornskr Ворнскр Chistori Чистори Прочее Искомый текст Подставляемый текст To be sorted Искомый текст Подставляемый текст Shaak Ti Шаак Ти Kit Fisto Кит Фисто Grievous Гривус Aayla Secura Эйла Секура Asajj Ventress Асажж Вентресс OG-9 homing spider droid Самонаводящийся дроид-паук OG-9 Jedi Trials Испытания джедаев Knighting ceremony Церемония посвящения в рыцари Hypori Хайпори Separatist Droid Army Сепаратистская армия дроидов Dulok Дулоки Kaleesh Калишцы Koorivar Куривары Nautolan Наутоланы Chosen One Избранный Glitteryll Глиттерилл Ice cream Мороженое Cupcake Кекс Soda Содовая вода Skin glider Эвокский планёр Galactic Basic Standard Основной галактический язык Cortosis Кортозис Unidentified Twi'lek Jedi's grandson Внук неизвестного джедая-тви'лека Unidentified Twi'lek Jedi's son Сын неизвестного джедая-тви'лека Unidentified Twi'lek Jedi \(father\) Неизвестный джедай-тви'лек (отец) Holocron Голокрон Unidentified Kessel Dealer 1 Неизвестный тогровец кесселями 1 Unidentified Kessel Dealer 2 Неизвестный тогровец кесселями 2 Unidentified Kessel Dealer 3 Неизвестный тогровец кесселями 3 Kessel Кессель Datacard Инфокарта Gas grenade Газовая граната Anoth Анот HoloNet News Новости ГолоНета Jedi Praxeum Праксеум джедаев Cho sun Чо сун Android Андроид Human replica droid Человеческий дроид-репликант Spy Шпион Spacer Космолётчик Casino Казино Gambling Азартные игры Rank insignia plaque Пластина знаков различия Torture Пытка Duel on Death Star II Схватка на «Звезде Смерти II» House of Solo Дом Соло Gaderffii Гадерффай Jedi Code Кодекс джедаев Cocktail Коктейль Peanut Арахис Acklay Аклай Nexu Нексу Reek Рик First Battle of Geonosis Битва на Джеонозисе Geonosis Джеонозис Petranaki arena Арена Петранаки Geonosian sonic blaster Джеонозийский звуковой бластер Agen Kolar's lightsaber Световой меч Агена Колара Ki-Adi-Mundi's lightsaber Световой меч Ки-Ади-Мунди Watto's Shop Магазин Уотто Energy binder Энергетическая стяжка Unidentified blue Jedi Неизвестный джедай-наутоланин Haruun Kal Харуун-Кэл Zeltron Зелтроны Unidentified failed Padawan Неизвестный потерпевший неудачу падаван Unidentified planet Неизвестная планета Cerean Цереане Unidentified purple-skinned humanoid species Неизвестная гуманоидная раса с розовой кожей Hurikane system Система Харрикейн Hurikane Харрикейн Youngling Юнлинг Unidentified Hurikane species Неизвестная раса Харрикейна Hurrikaine crystal Харрикейнский кристалл Geonosian Джеонозийцы Swokes Swokes Суок-суоки Togruta Тогруты Temple of Tet-Ami Храм Тет-Ами Time travel Путешествие во времени Rogue Squadron Разбойная эскадрилья Rogue Leader Проныра-лидер Rogue Two Проныра-2 Rogue Three Проныра-3 Death Star Звезда Смерти Massassi Station Великий храм EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» Staff Посох Barada Барада EV-9D9 EV-9D9 Tracking beacon Следящее устройство Wine Вино Defender sporting blaster pistol Охотничий бластер «Защитник» Jabba's rancor Ранкор Джаббы Unidentified Twi'lek slave girl Неизвестная рабыня-тви'лекка Bothan Ботаны Rakririan Ракририане Ord Mantell Орд-Мантелл Durasteel Дюрасталь Gundark Гандарк Beggar's Canyon Каньон Нищего Waiter Официант Proton torpedo Протонная торпеда Nergon-14 Нергон-14 Ubese Убезийцы Trade Federation Торговая федерация Droopy McCool Друпи Маккул Orto Орто Max Rebo Band Группа Макса Ребо Kitonak Китонаки Air Marshal Воздушный маршал Green Squadron Зелёная эскадрилья Green Leader Зелёный-лидер Lando's Commandos Коммандос Лэндо New Republic High Command Высшее командование Новой Республики Borg Construct Aj^6 Борг-структура Aj^6 Koba Коба Chalactan Чалактане Iktotchi Иктотчи Kel Dor Кел-доры Lannik Ланники Thisspiasian Тисспиасцы Breath mask Дыхательная маска Adi Gallia's second lightsaber Второй световой меч Ади Галлии Eeth Koth's lightsaber Световой меч Иит Кота Even Piell's lightsaber Световой меч Эвен Пиелла Plo Koon's lightsaber Световой меч Пло Куна Saesee Tiin's lightsaber Световой меч Сэси Тийна Yarael Poof's lightsaber Световой меч Йараэль Пуфа EV-series supervisor droid Дроид серии EV Talon Karrde Тэлон Каррде ''Avenger'' Мститель Meditation chamber Медитационная камера Speeder bike Гравицикл MM9 rocket system Ракетная система MM9 Whipcord launcher Устройство запуска троса Fibercord whip Волоконный трос Bantha-II cargo skiff Грузовой скиф «Банта-II» Corellian ale Кореллианский эль Sullustese Салластанский язык I have a bad feeling about this У меня плохое предчувствие Krayt dragon Крайт-дракон Gallofree Yards, Inc Верфи Галлофри GR-75 medium transport Средний транспорт GR-75 Macrobinoculars Макробинокль Phizz Физз Obi-Wan Kenobi's first lightsaber Первый световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби Lumpy Лампи Bakura Бакура Nerf herder Нерфопас Pilot Пилот Smuggler Контрабандист BTL Y-wing starfighter Звёздный истребитель BTL «Y-wing» RZ-1 A-wing interceptor Перехватчик RZ-1 «A-wing» Transport Транспортный корабль Hydrospanner Гидроспаннер Rectenna Ректенна Cockpit Кабина Goggles Защитные очки Han's dice Игральные кости Хана Visas Marr Визас Марр Old Sith Wars Старые войны ситхов Dark Wars Тёмные войны First Jedi Purge Первая чистка джедаев Conclave at Katarr Собрание на Катарре Mid Rim Среднее Кольцо Katarr Катарр Sith Triumvirate Триумвират ситхов ''Centurion''-class battlecruiser Линейный крейсер типа «Центурион» ''Ravager'' Опустошитель Mask of Darth Nihilus Маска Дарта Нихилуса Force drain Высасывание Силы Darth Tyranus Дарт Тиранус Jay-Jay Bin Джага-Джага Бздынь Kannen Doom Каннен Дум Thakwaash Таквааши Hollywood Boulevard Голливудский бульвар Kamino Камино WESTAR-34 blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет WESTAR-34 Реактивный ранец JT-12 Реактивный ранец JT-12 Holo transmitter Голопередатчик Pancake Блин Jedi trials Испытания джедаев Darth Sidious Дарт Сидиус Silus Сайлус Tabor Тэйбор Tabor's brother Брат Тэйбора Unidentified Outer Rim planet \(Silus\) Неизвестная планета во Внешнем Кольце (Сайлус) Gladiator Гладиатор Aleena Алины Blood Carver Кровавые резчики Drovian Дровианцы Gand Ганды Ho'Din Хо'дины Mrlssi Мрлсси Star Courier Звёздный гонец ''Scimitar'' Кинжал Tattoo Татуировка Logray Логрей Paploo Паплу Unidentified Rebel trooper Неизвестный солдат-повстанец (Эндор) Unidentified scout trooper Неизвестный штурмовик-разведчик (Эндор) Gorax Горакс Bright Tree Village Деревня Светлого древа Endor shield generator bunker Эндорский генератор щита Alliance Special Forces Силы специального назначения Альянса Endor strike team Эндорская ударная команда Scout trooper Штурмовик-разведчик Scout trooper blaster pistol Бластер штурмовика-разведчика A280 blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка A280 Lorca Oviedo Лорка Овьедо RC-1080 РК-1080 RC-2088 РК-2088 Wat Tambor Уот Тамбор Unidentified Theta Squadron captain Неизвестный капитан эскдрона «Тета» B-series battle droid Боевой дроид серии B B1 battle droid Боевой дроид B1 B2 super battle droid Боевой супердроид B2 Droid starfighter Дроид-истребитель Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I Боевой дроид-истребитель с изменяемой геометрией Droideka Дройдека Commando recon droid Диверсионно-разведывательный дроид Techno Union HoloDroid Голодроид «Техносоюза» Action on Asturias Бой на Астуриасе Asturias Астуриас Tranquillity Spire Храмовый шпиль High Council Tower Башня высшего совета High Council Chamber Зал Высшего совета Techno Union Техносоюз Emir Эмир Theta Squadron Эскдрон «Тета» Clone trooper sergeant Клон-сержант Clone trooper pilot Клон-пилот Grand Master Гранд-мастер Oviedo Engineering Машиностроение Овьедо Director General Генеральный директор Skakoan Скакоане ''Consular''-class cruiser Крейсер типа «Консульский» ''Lucrehulk''-class Droid Control Ship Корабль управления дроидами типа «Барышник» Katarn-class commando armor Броня класса «Катарн» DC-15A blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка DC-15A DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System Модульная оружейная система DC-17m E-5 blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка E-5 HX2 antipersonnel mine Противопехотная мина HX2 Skakoan pressure suit Скакоанский барокостюм Bacta Бакта Battle of Ord Sedra Битва при Орд-Седре Imperial Remnant Осколок Империи Peace Brigade Бригада мира Yuuzhan Vong empire Юужань-вонгская империя Warlord Военачальник Amphistaff Амфижезл Vonduun Skerr Kyrric Вондуун-крабовая броня Bomb Бомба Electrobinoculars Электробинокль Ord Sedra Орд-Седра Ament Амент Byrom Байром D'Lew Д'Лю Ensa Энса Garrett Гаррет Jaren Джарен Leddar Леддар Lycan Ликан Magon Магон Darca Nyl Дарка Нил Neas Nyl Нис Нил Teril Nyl Терил Нил Royce Ройс Samuel Сэмюэл Sleeth Слит Tooth Зуб Unidentified dying Jedi Неизвестный умирающий джедай Goat Коза Battle above spaceport Битва над космопортом Jaren's planet Планета Джарен Molavar Молавар Malcraan Малкраан Docking Bay 24B Ангар 24B Besalisk Бесалиски Molavaran Молаварцы Noghri Ногри 74-Z speeder bike Гравицикл 74-Z ''Acclamator''-class assault ship Ударный крейсер типа «Аккламатор I» T.I.E. starfighter Звёздный истребитель T.I.E. Grenade Граната Curved-hilt lightsaber Световой меч с искривлённой рукоятью Credit Кредит Protection bubble Защитный пузырь Ore Руда Fanfar Фанфар George R. Binks Джордж Р. Бинкс George R. Binks's wife Жена Джорджа Р. Бинкса Sheebla Шибла Lobster Лобстер Naboo whale Набуанский кит Octopus Осьминог Sea serpent Морская змея Otoh Gunga Ото-Гунга Binks's Woe Бинксово горе Binks & Son Whaling Company Китобойная компания «Бинкс и сын» Harpoon Гарпун Slugthrower Пулевик Slug Пуля Dr. Jones Доктор Джонс Dr. Jones's guide Проводник доктора Джонса Shorty Коротышка Atlantis Атлантида Senex sector Сектор Сенекс Hovan system Система Хован Hovan 99 Хован 99 Earth system Система Земля Earth Земля (планета) Unidentified orange planet Неизвестная оранжевая планета Unidentified red planet Неизвестная красная планета Unidentified yellow ringed planet Неизвестная жёлтая планета с кольцами Axe Топор Bow Лук Deflector shield Дефлекторный щит Navigation computer Навигационный компьютер Repulsorlift Репульсор Doctor Доктор Atmosphere Атмосфера Blood Кровь Bone Кость Hyperspace Гиперпространство Laser Лазер Life debt Долг жизни Lightspeed Скорость света Moon Спутник Planet Планета Realspace Космос Star Звезда Tree Дерево Standard year Стандартный год Interrogation droid Дроид-дознаватель Toshi Station Станция Тоша Jabba's Palace Дворец Джаббы Nerfherder Нерфопас Moisture vaporator Влагоуловитель Power converter Преобразователь энергии Headset comlink Головной комлинк Unidentified Dazouri farmer Неизвестный фермер дазоури Unidentified Imperial officer \(Gibbela\) Неизвестный имперский офицер (Гиббела) Mission to Gibbela Миссия на Гиббеле Gibbela Гиббела Farmer Фермер Dazouri Дазоури ''Sentinel''-class landing craft Десантный корабль типа «Часовой» Scarecrows Пугало Medical droid Медицинский дроид Probe droid Разведывательный дроид Remote Дистанционно управляемый дроид Yuuzhan Vong War Юужань-вонгская война Raxus Prime Раксус-Прайм Tapcafe Пивная Yuuzhan Vong galaxy Галактика юужань-вонгов Mandalorian Protectors Мандалорские защитники Yuuzhan Vong Юужань-вонги All Terrain Armored Transport AT-AT Blaster carbine Бластерный карабин ZX miniature flame projector Миниатюрный огнемёт ZX Vydel Dir'Nul Видэль Дир'наль Ash B'risko Эш Б'риско Unidentified Jedi Неизвестный джедай Duel on Perilious Дуэль на Перилиосе Jedi Schism Раскол джедаев Perilious Перилиос Clone commando Клон-коммандос propaganda Пропаганда Death stick Палочка смерти Tauntaun Таунтаун Giant tauntaun Гигантский таунтаун Echo Base База «Эхо» Duel in Theed Битва за Набу Iridonia Иридония Capital Square Столичная площадь (Иридония) Theed Generator Complex Комплекс по переработке плазмы New Jedi Order Новый Орден джедаев X-34 landspeeder Лендспидер X-34 Luke Skywalker's lightsaber Световой меч Люка Скайуокера Darth Maul's double-bladed lightsaber Световой меч Дарта Мола Solid-state hologram Осязаемая голограмма Disturbance in the Force Возмущение в Силе Capital city Малидрис Drell Kahmf Дрелл Камф Unidentified blue-skinned species Неизвестная раса с голубой кожей Zombie Зомби Unidentified planet \(blue-skinned race\) Неизвестная планета (раса с голубой кожей) Minch Минч T'dai Т'дай Sluis sector Сектор Слуис Dark Side Cave Пещера Тёмной стороны Commerce Guild Коммерческая гильдия Dark Jedi Тёмный джедай Jedi High Council Высший совет джедаев Bpfasshi Бфасши Miraluka Миралуки Minch's lightsaber Световой меч Минча Bob Боб Shmi Skywalker Lars Шми Скайуокер-Ларс Cheese Сыр Escape pod Спасательная капсула Flight Commander Лётный командир Caamasi Каамаси DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle Тяжёлая бластерная винтовка DLT-19 Amanaman Аманаман Zutton Заттон Caldera Righim Калдера Ригим Ephant Mon Эфант Мон Sy Snootles Сай Снутлс Max Rebo Макс Ребо Tessek Тессек LU-L-N LU-L-N Amani Амане Anzat Анзаты Snivvian Сниввиане Nimbanel Нимбанцы Revwien Реввиены Kubaz Кубазы Brizzit Бриззиты Talz Талзы Chevin Чевины Quarren Куаррены Ortolan Ортолане Pa'lowick Па'лоуики Pacithhip Паситхипы Ranat Ранаты Lutrillian Лутриллианцы Arcona Арконцы Givin Гивины Ishi Tib Иши-тибы Saurin Заврины IG-series Серия IG 8D smelter droid Дроид-плавильщик серии 8D IBC ГВИ Ithorese Иторианский язык Talz Талзский язык Aqualish Аквалишский язык Shistavanen Шиставаненский язык Neela Нила Battle of Endor Битва при Эндоре Mad Anghus's Fun Public House Кабак «Безумный Ангус» Alliance Fleet Флот Альянса All Terrain Scout Transport AT-ST Gira Гира Great Jedi Purge Великое истребление джедаев Gira's lightsaber Световой меч Гиры Xenomorph Ксеноморф Tag Greenley Таг Гринли Bink Otauna Бинк Отауна Kithaba Китаба Klatooinian Клатуинцы Mos Espa Мос-Эспа Battle of the Great Pit of Carkoon Битва над Большой ямой Каркуна Padawan Падаван Anakin Skywalker's first lightsaber Первый световой меч Энакина Скайуокера Obi-Wan Kenobi's second lightsaber Второй световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби Marriage Брачный союз Refresher Освежитель Quinlan Vos Квинлан Вос Kiffar Киффары Whiphid Вифиды Socorro Сокорро Myrkr Миркр Sabacc Сабакк Spice Спайс 4-LOM 4-LOM Bossk Босск Dengar Денгар Advozse Адвозжеки Dug Даги Yarkora Яркора 2-1B surgical droid Хирургический дроид 2-1B Karfeddion Карфеддион Black Sun Чёрное солнце DT-12 heavy blaster pistol Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DT-12 Bowcaster Энергетический арбалет Battle of Hoth Битва при Хоте Methane Метан Natasi Daala Натаси Даала Giles Durane Джайлз Дюрейн Mon Mothma Мон Мотма Celly Organa Селли Органа Rouge Organa Руж Органа Tia Organa Тиа Органа Winter Винтер Селчу Rancor Ранкор Thranta Транта Ghorman Massacre Горманская резня Aldera Альдера Isis Айсис Moon of Alderaan Спутник Альдераана Royal House of Alderaan Дом Органа Viceroy Вице-король Sullustan Салластанцы Airspeeder Аэроспидер Ion cannon Ионная пушка Nerf Нерф Hoth system Система Хот TIE Advanced x1 TIE усовершенствованный x1 R-22 Spearhead R-22 «Остриё» Stasis field Стазисное поле DL-44 heavy blaster pistol Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44 EE-3 carbine rifle Карабин EE-3 Worm Червь Imperial officer Имперский офицер Sergeant Сержант Snowtrooper Снежный штурмовик Devaronian Деваронцы ''Devastator'' Опустошитель TIE/LN starfighter Звёздный истребитель TIE/LN Landspeeder Лендспидер T-65 X-wing starfighter Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» CR90 corvette Корвет CR90 ''Tantive IV'' Тантив IV SE-14r light repeating blaster Лёгкий автоматический бластер SE-14r Defender sporting blaster Охотничий бластер «Защитник» Knife Нож Spear Копьё Eye patch Глазная повязка Anx Анксы Quermian Квермианцы Shistavanen Шиставанены Lamproid Флорнские лампроиды Gotal Готалы Grebleips' species Асогиане High Galactic alphabet Высший галактический алфавит Lollipop Леденец Anakin Solo Энакин Соло Leia Organa Solo Лея Органа-Соло Wampa Вампа Duel on Cloud City Дуэль в Облачном городе Palace of the New Republic Императорский дворец Death Star II Звезда Смерти II New Republic Новая Республика Millennium Fist Тысячелетний кулак DH-17 blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет DH-17 GX-8 water vaporator Сборщик влаги GX-8 Anakin Skywalker's second lightsaber Второй световой меч Энакина Скайуокера Carbonite Карбонит Kessel Run Дуга Кесселя Parsec Парсек Jar Jar Binks Джа-Джа Бинкс Qui-Gon Jinn Квай-Гон Джинн Trandoshan Трандошане Gungan Гунганы Midi-chlorian Мидихлорианы Galactic City Галактический город Flying Bantha Летающий банта Senate Guard Стража Сената Qui-Gon Jinn's lightsaber Световой меч Квай-Гона Джинна Mace Windu's lightsaber Световой меч Мейса Винду Salt Соль Armor Броня Bounty hunter Охотник за головами Confederacy of Independent Systems Конфедерация независимых систем Count Граф Council of Neutral Systems Совет нейтральных систем Galactic Republic Галактическая Республика Galactic Senate Галактический Сенат Senator Сенатор Grand Army of the Republic Великая армия Республики Clone trooper Солдат-клон Clone trooper captain Клон-капитан Clone trooper commander Клон-коммандер Jedi Order Орден джедаев Jedi Council Высший совет джедаев Jedi General Генерал-джедай High Jedi General Высший генерал-джедай Jedi Knight Рыцарь-джедай Jedi Master Мастер-джедай Mandalorian Мандалорцы Death Watch Дозор смерти Bomber Бомбист Commander Коммандер Saboteur Диверсант New Mandalorians Новые мандалорцы Duchess Герцогиня Governor Губернатор Mandalorian Guard Мандалорская стража Mandalorian Royal Guard Мандалорская королевская гвардия Prime Minister Премьер-министр Duros Дуросы Gran Граны Human Люди Alderaanian Альдераанцы Christophsian Кристофсисианцы Clone Клоны Korun Коруны Kuati Куаты Mandalorian Мандалорцы Naboo Набуанцы Ithorian Иторианцы Rodian Родианцы Twi'lek Тви'леки Rutian Рутианы Darth Maul Дарт Мол Almec Алмек Padmé Amidala Падме Амидала Cad Bane Кэд Бэйн C-3PO C-3PO CC-2224 КК-2224 Riyo Chuchi Райо Чучи CT-7567 КС-7567 «Рекс» Death Watch bomber Бомбист «Дозора смерти» Dooku Дуку Onaconda Farr Онаконда Фарр Jango Fett Джанго Фетт Obi-Wan Kenobi Оби-Ван Кеноби Satine Kryze Сатин Крайз Tal Merrik Тал Меррик Bail Prestor Organa Бейл Престор Органа Zinn Paulness Зинн Полнесс Philo Фило R4-P17 R4-P17 Kin Robb Кин Робб Dantum Roohd Дантум Руд Anakin Skywalker Энакин Скайуокер Jakker-Sun Джаккер-Сан Orn Free Taa Орн Фри Таа Pre Vizsla Пре Визсла Mace Windu Мейс Винду Core Worlds Центральные Миры Coruscant Корусант Jedi Temple Храм джедаев Republic Executive Building Здание Администрации Республики Senate Building Здание Сената Outer Rim Territories Внешнее Кольцо Mandalore sector Сектор Мандалор Mandalore system Система Мандалор Concordia Конкордия Unidentified Concordia city Неизвестный город (Конкордия) Concordian mines Конкордианские рудники Death Watch hideout Убежище «Дозора смерти» Mandalore Мандалор Sundari Сандари Peace Park Парк мира Sundari Royal Palace Королевский дворец Сандари Steniplis sector Сектор Стениплис Rogue Antar system Система-бродяга Антар Black Stall Station Чёрная тюремная станция ''Aka'jor''-class shuttle Шаттл типа «Ака'джор» ''Balutar''-class swoop Свуп типа «Балутар» Coronet Корона» Cruiser Крейсер [[Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor/Legends|Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7B типа «Эфирная фея» Obi-Wan Kenobi's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7B типа «Эфирная фея» Оби-Вана Кеноби ''Kom'rk''-class fighter/transport Истребитель-транспорт типа «Ком'рк» Gauntlet Перчатка Hover taxi Ховер-такси Phase I clone trooper armor Броня солдата-клона фазы I Mandalorian armor Мандалорская броня Blaster Бластер Blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет WESTAR-35 blaster pistol Бластерный пистолет WESTAR-35 Comlink Комлинк Ear-comlink Комлинк-наушник Cybernetics Кибернетика Mechno-arm Механическая рука Datapad Датапад Force staff Силовой посох Hologram Голограмма Holoprojector Голопроектор Imagecaster Изображатель Hyperdrive docking ring Гипердвигательное стыковочное кольцо Syluire-31 hyperspace docking ring Гипердвигательное стыковочное кольцо «Сайлиур-31» Jetpack Реактивный ранец JT-12 jetpack Реактивный ранец JT-12 Lightsaber Световой меч Darksaber Тёмный меч Obi-Wan Kenobi's third lightsaber Третий световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби Rangefinder Дальномер Raymus Antilles Реймус Антиллес Wedge Antilles Ведж Антиллес Atheloe Азело Ponda Baba Понда Баба Braconnor Bakiska [[]] Moradmin Bast Морадмин Баст Mosep Binneed Мосеп Биннид Boelo Боэло Bolvan Болван Danz Borin Данз Борин BoShek БоШек John D. Branon Джон Ди Брэнон Devin Cant Девин Кант Lirin Car'n Ларин Кар'н Siward Cass Сивард Касс Kal'Falnl C'ndros Кал'Фалнл К'ндрос Wenton Chan Вентон Чан Nalan Cheel Налан Чил Shann Childsen Шанн Чайлдсен Swilla Corey Свилла Кори CZ-1 CZ-1 CZ-3 CZ-3 Tedn Dahai Тедн Дахаи Figrin D'an Фигрин Д'ан Biggs Darklighter Биггс Дарклайтер Dathcha Датча Hem Dazon Хем Дазон Chachi De Maal Чачи Де Маал Ohwun De Maal Охвун Де Маал Deak Дикон Debnoli Дебноли Aurebesh Ауребеш Bio-cube Био-куб Death Смерть Suicide Самоубийство The Force Сила Force Jump Прыжок Силы Meditation Медитация Telekinesis Телекинез Kama Кама Mandalorian mural Мандалорские фрески Mando'a Мандо'а Concordian Конкордианский язык Mining Горное дело Pauldron Наплечник Jan Dodonna Ян Додонна Garven Dreis Гарвен Дрейс Shada D'ukal Шада Д'укал Karoly D'ulin Кароли Д'улин Trinto Duaba Тринто Дуаба Tajis Durmin Таджис Дармин Enfield Энфилд Enjikket Энджиккет Deacon Eso Дикон Эсо Cornelius Evazan Корнелиус Эвазан Ezjenk Езженк Keyan Farlander Киян Фарлендер Davin Felth Дэвин Фелт Boba Fett Боба Фетт Garindan Гариндан Ickabel G'ont Икабель Г'онт Del Goren Дел Горен Feyn Gospic Фейн Госпик Tenn Graneet Тинн Гренит Greedo Гридо Grenwick Гренвик Elis Helrot Элис Хелрот Arhul Hextrophon Арул Хекстрофон Hija Хиджа Chad Hilse Чэд Хилз Bob Hudsol Боб Хадсол Iasa Айаза Dice Ibegon Дайс Ибегон Jenny Дженни Dannik Jerriko Данник Джеррико Daine Jir Дэйн Джир Kabe Кейб Hrchek Kal Fas Хрчек Кал-Фас Sai'torr Kal Fas Сай'торр Кал-Фас Kardue'sai'Malloc Кардью'сай'Маллок Kitik Keed'kak Китик Кид'как Ketwol Кетуол Tawss Khaa Тоусс Хаа Khurgee Хёрги Davish Krail Дэвиш Крейл Garouf Lafoe Гаруф Лафо Evram Lajaie Эврам Ладжай Beru Whitesun Lars Беру Уайтсан-Ларс Owen Lars Оуэн Ларс Lepira Лепира Pons Limbic Понс Лимбик LIN-V8K LIN-V8K Camie Loneozner Кэми Лонознер Laze Loneozner Лэйз Лонознер Galen Marek Гален Марек Melas Мелас Yerka Mig Йерка Миг Mithel Майфель Trech Molock Треч Молок Tech Mo'r Тек Мо'р Firin Morett Фирин Моретт Conan Antonio Motti Конан Антонио Мотти Muftak Муфтак Grondorn Muse Грондорн Мьюз Myo Мьё Nabrun Leids Набрун Лейдс Voren Na'al Ворен На'ал Puck Naeco Пак Нико Momaw Nadon Момау Надон Doikk Na'ts Доикк На'тс Nebit Небит Theron Nett Терон Нетт Nevar Yalnal Невар Ялнал Het Nkik Хет Нкик Jek Nkik Джек Нкик Hol Okand Хол Оканд M'iiyoom Onith М'ийёом Онит Leia Organa Лея Органа-Соло Ownellco Оунеллко Pachwenko Пачвенко Palpatine Палпатин Nahdonnis Praji Надоннис Праджи Osleo Prennert Ослео Преннерт Prescott Прескотт Djas Puhr Джас Пур Bren Quersey Брен Кверси Reegesk Ригеск Hurst Romodi Харст Ромоди Rrr'ur'R Ррр'ур'Р RR'uruurrr РР'урууррр Elyhek Rue Элаек Рю Rycar Ryjerd Райкар Райжерд Sariss Сарисс Arleil Schous Арлейл Скус Pello Scrambas Пелло Скрамбас Leesub Sirln Лисаб Сирлн Lak Sivrak Лак Сиврак Cariso Smadis Карисо Смадис Pashna Starkiller Пашна Старкиллер Windy Starkiller Винди Старкиллер Nova Stihl Нова Стил Tank Дженек Санбер Merc Sunlet Мерк Санлет Sun'il Ei'de Сан'ил И'де Cassio Tagge Кассио Тагге Takeel Такил Tanbris Танбрис Wilhuff Tarkin Уилхафф Таркин Tyr Taskeen Тир Таскин Mod Terrik Мод Террик Thedit Зедит Thuku Зуку Tiree Тири (Золотая эскадрилья) Jabba Desilijic Tiure Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре TK-421 TK-421 Derek Torent Дерек Торент Galen Torg Гален Торг Ryle Torsyn Райл Торсин Caf Treblanc Каф Требланк Pol Treidum Пол Трейдам Feltipern Trevagg Фелтиперн Тревагг Brindy Truchong Бринди Тручонг Tzizvvt Цизвит Ukchet Укчет URoRRuR'R'R УРоРРуР'Р'Р Ur'Ru'r Ур'Ру'р Uutkik Ууткик Darth Vader Дарт Вейдер Jon Vander Джон Вандер Duron Veertag Дюрон Виртаг Bom Vimdin Бом Вимдин Morts Werl Мортс Верль Vanden Willard Ванден Уиллард Wioslea Вьослия Wuher Вухер Yeelhoy Йилхой Gela Yeens Гела Юинс Wullf Yularen Вуллф Юларен Anj Zavor Андж Завор Zubwen Забвен Bantha Банта Womp rat Вомп-крыса Dewback Рососпинник Dianoga Дианога Ghhhk Гхххк Greater krayt dragon Большой крайт-дракон Houjix Худжикс Jerba Джерба M'onnok М'оннок Ng'ok Нг'ок Ronto Ронто Scurrier Шмыгун K'lor'slug К'лор'слизень Kintan strider Кинтанский ходун ASP-7 labor droid Дроид серии ASP BT-16 perimeter droid Охранный дроид BT-16 CLL-8 binary load lifter Бинарный дроид-погрузчик CLL-8 CZ-series communications/business droid Коммуникационный дроид серии CZ EG-6 power droid Дроид питания EG-6 GNK power droid Дроид питания GNK IM4 sentry droid Дроид-часовой Марк IV IT-O Interrogator Дознаватель IT-O KPR servant droid Обслуживающий дроид KPR LIN demolitionmech autonomous minelayer [[]] Mark II reactor drone Автономный минный заградитель LIN Marksman-H combat remote Боевой дистанционно управляемый дроид «Стрелок-H» Mini-Huvicko/Yuzabi Dowser binary hydromech droid Миниатюрный бинарный дроид-гидромеханик компании Хувико/Юзаби MSE-6-series repair droid Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 Patch-in droid Дроид-заплатчик R1-series astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик серии R1 R2-series astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 R3-series astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик серии R3 RA-7 protocol droid Протокольный дроид RA-7 Scrubber droid Дроид-очиститель WED-15 Treadwell WED-15 «Тредвелл» WED-15 Septoid Treadwell WED-15 «Септоид Тредвелл» Order 66 Приказ 66 Battle on Death Star I Спасение со «Звезды Смерти I» Operation Skyhook Операция «Небесный крюк» Battle of Toprawa Битва при Топраве Battle of Tatooine Первая битва при Татуине Destruction of Alderaan Уничтожение Альдераана Rescue of Princess Leia Спасение со «Звезды Смерти I» Battle of Yavin Битва при Явине Dissolution of the Imperial Senate Роспуск Имперского Сената Alderaan system Система Альдераан Alderaan Альдераан Corellia Кореллия Death Star I Звезда Смерти I Deck 5 Уровень 5 Corridor Six Коридор 6 Detention Block AA-23 Тюремный блок AA-23 Cell 2187 Камера 2187 Garbage Compactor 3263827 Уплотнитель мусора 3263827 Cell Block 1138 Блок задержанных 1138 Docking Bay 327 Ангар 327 Docking Control Room 327 Диспетчерская Ангара 327 Section N-Six Секция N-Шесть Tractor beam power-generator trench Шахта генератора притягивающего луча Level 6 Core Shaft Corridor Уровень 6 шахтного коридора ядра Tractor Beam 12 Притягивающий луч 12 Level 4 Military Corridor Уровень 4 военного коридора Maintenance Техобслуживание Meridian trench Меридианный каньон D-Quadrant Квадрант D Overbridge Командный мостик Death Star conference room Зал заседаний Звезды Смерти Theta Sector Сектор «Тета» Superlaser Fire Control Управление огнём турболазера Dantooine Дантуин Hindasar system Система Хиндазар Horuz system Систем Хоруз Kessel Кессель Tatoo system Система Тату Ghomrassen Гоумрассен Guermessa Гермесса Tatooine Татуин Audessian Expanse Аудессианские просторы Dune Sea Дюнное море Ben Kenobi's hut Жилище Бена Кеноби Western Dune Sea Западное Дюнное море Great Chott salt flat Соляные равнины Великого Чотта Anchorhead Анкорхед Lars homestead Ферма Ларсов Tosche Station Станция Тоша Great Mesra Plateau Большое плато Месра Mos Eisley Мос-Эйсли Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina Кантина Чалмуна Crash site memorial Мемориал катастрофы Customs House Таможня Dim-U monastery Монастырь Измерение-U Docking Bay 94 Док 94 Dune Street Улица дюн Inner Curved Street Внутренняя улица на окраине Lup's Wares and Supplies Универсальный магазин Люпа Methane Fix Cantina Кантина «Фиксация метана» New Quarter Новый квартал Old Quarter Старый квартал Outer Curved Street Внешняя улица на окраине Outer Kerner Way Внешняя улица Кернера Quebe-Luxfause Systems headquarters Штаб-квартира Quebe-Luxfause Systems Spaceport Speeders Спидеры космопорта Straight Street Прямая улица Ubrikkian Trade Tower Убриккианская торговая башня Hubba Heights Возвышенность Хубба Jawa Heights Возвышенность джав Jundland Wastes Юндленская пустошь Xulropic Badlands Ксларопические бесплодные земли Yavin system Система Явин Yavin Prime Явин Yavin 4 Явин-4 Grand Audience Chamber Большая приёмная палата War Room Стратегический центр Yavin 7 Явин-7 Yavin 8 Явин-8 Yavin 13 Явин-13 Admiral Адмирал Alliance High Command Высшее командование Альянса Alliance Military Вооружённые силы Альянса Alliance Starfighter Corps Корпус звёздных истребителей Альянса Gold Squadron Золотая эскадрилья Red Squadron Красная эскадрилья Rebel Honor Guard Почётный караул повстанцев Rebel sentry Дозорный-повстанец Captain Капитан Colonel Полковник Congressman Конгрессмен Corporal Капрал Galactic Emperor Галактический Император Moff Мофф Grand Moff Гранд-мофф Imperial Academy Имперская академия Imperial Military Имперские вооружённые силы Imperial Navy Имперский флот Black Squadron Чёрная эскадрилья Imperial gunner Имперский стрелок TIE pilot TIE пилот Stormtrooper Corps Штурмовой корпус 37th Detachment 37-е отделение 501st Legion 501-й легион Desert Sands Пески пустыни Alvien Squadron Отряд «Альвен» Drax Squadron Отряд «Дракс» Zeta Squadron Отряд «Зета» Sandtrooper Песчаный штурмовик Stormtrooper Штурмовик Supreme Commander Верховный главнокомандующий Imperial Security Bureau Имперское бюро безопасности Imperial Senate Имперский Сенат High General Высший генерал Jedi Джедай Jedi Initiate Младший джедай Jedi hunter Охотник на джедаев Kajidic Каджидик Desilijic Десилиджик Jabba Desilijic Tiure's criminal empire Криминальная империя Джаббы Десилиджика Тиуре Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes Фигрин Д’ан и Модальные узлы Princess Принцесса Sith Ситхи Order of the Sith Lords Орден лордов ситхов Dark Lord of the Sith Тёмный лорд ситхов Sith Master Мастер-ситх Sith apprentice Ситх-ученик Mission to Kamino Миссия на Камино Clone Wars Войны клонов Attack on a Republic cruiser Атака на республиканский крейсер Bombing of the Memorial Shrine Взрыв Мемориальной усыпальницы Mission to Black Stall Station Миссия на чёрную тюремную станцию Skirmish on Concordia Столкновение на Конкордии Astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик R-series Серия R R4-series agromech droid Дроид-астромеханик серии R4 R4-P-series astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик серии R4-P Power droid Дроид питания PLNK-series power droid Дроид питания серии PLNK Protocol droid Протокольный дроид Sio Bibble Сио Биббл Ian Lago Иэн Лаго Kun Lago Кун Лаго Ars Veruna Арс Веруна Sheep Овца Coronation of Padmé Amidala Коронация Падме Амидалы Foreign Affairs scandal Скандал международных отношений Great Time of Peace Великое мирное время Naboo Набу Theed Тид Palace Plaza Дворцовая Площадь Theed Royal Palace Королевский дворец Тида Royal Gardens Королевские сады Unidentified mountain village Неизвестная деревня в горах Набу Royal House of Naboo Королевский дом Набу Handmaiden Служанка King Король Naboo Royal Advisory Council Королевский консультативный совет Набу Prime Counselor Главный cоветник Princess of Theed Принцесса Тида Queen Королева Royal Naboo Security Forces Королевские силы безопасности Набу Security Officer Офицер безопасности Speeder Спидер Blast armor Противобластерная броня Padmé Amidala's wardrobe Одежда Падме Амидалы Jewel of Zenda Жемчужина Зенды Rominaria flower Цветок роминарии Sandwich Сэндвич Gial Ackbar Джиал Акбар Bevel Lemelisk Бевел Лемелиск Tol Sivron Тол Сиврон Mynock Майнок The Maw Мау Imperial City Галактический город Imperial Palace Императорский дворец Galactic Empire Галактическая Империя Emperor's Royal Guard Императорская гвардия Engineer Инженер Cyborg Киборг Mon Calamari Мон-каламари Ackyuna Акьюна ''Lambda''-class T-4a shuttle Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» NCC-1701 NCC-1701 Deep-Space Mobile Imperial Battle Station Боевая имперская мобильная космическая станция Darth Vader's armor Доспехи Дарта Вейдера Stormtrooper armor Броня штурмовика Controller FP Контроллер СП Death Star plans Чертежи «Звезды Смерти» Aquilie water Вода «Аквилайе» Coffee Кофе Milk Молоко Quadanium steel Кваданиевая сталь Klepti B'ay Клепти Б'ай Bok Бок Gizman Гизман Iggy Игги Rom Mohc Ром Мок Nonam Нонам [Onoh Оно Pakoukou Пакоукоу Spiker Шипастый Toka Тока Assassin droid Дроид-убийца IG-97 IG-97 Battle droid Боевой дроид Phase II dark trooper Тёмный солдат фазы II DUM-series pit droid Пит-дроид серии DUM Galactic Civil War Галактическая гражданская война Dark Trooper Project Проект «Тёмный солдат» Attack on Tak Base Атака на базу «Тек» Arkanis sector Сектор Арканис Mos Espa Grand Arena Большая арена Мос-Эспы Tatoo I Тату I Tatoo II Тату II Talay Талай Tak Base База «Тек» Alliance to Restore the Republic Альянс за восстановление Республики Captain Капитан B'ay tribe Племя Б'ай Dark trooper Тёмный солдат General Генерал Sith Lord Лорд ситхов Chiss Чиссы Hutt Хатты Jawa Джавы Arc Hammer Дуга Молота Dark Trooper hyperspace capsule Гиперпространственная капсула тёмного солдата Digger crawler Краулер землекоп ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Палач» ''Executor'' Палач Mon Calamari Star Cruiser Звёздный крейсер Мон-Каламари Grey Damsel Унылая красотка Podracer Гоночный под Swoop Свуп Assault cannon Штурмовое орудие Ion blaster Ионный бластер Lurdo Лёрдо Flea Блоха Gundark Гандарк Lice Вши Moth Моль Droid Дроид R5-series astromech droid Дроид-астромеханик серии R5 Dagobah Дагоба Endor Лесистый спутник Эндора Hoth Хот Kashyyyk Кашиик Rwookrrorro Рвукррорро Ewok Эвоки Wookiee Вуки Ryyk blade Клинки Риик Cola Кола Ewokese Эвокский язык Shyriiwook Шириивук Syren plant Цветок-сирена Xachibik broth Эдчибикский бульон Nok Derrick Нок Деррик Temo Dionisio Темо Дионисио Nima Maas Нима Маас Sector 8D Сектор 8D Terk Street Улица Терк Aqualish Аквалиши Sullustans Салластанцы Bith Биты Chadra-Fan Чадра-фаны Gamorrean Гаморреанцы Morseerian Морсириане Thermal detonator Термальный детонатор Class-A thermal detonator Термальный детонатор класса «А» Galactic Credit Standard Галактический стандартный кредит Kloo horn Клу-рожок Language Языки Jawaese Джавский язык Rodese Родианский язык Lando Calrissian Лэндо Калриссиан Chewbacca Чубакка Salacious B. Crumb Салациус Б. Крамб Grubbat Fhilch Груббат Фхилч Bib Fortuna Биб Фортуна Han Solo Хан Соло Luke Skywalker Люк Скайуокер Velken Tezeri Велкен Тезери Unidentified sandtrooper Неизвестный песчаный штурмовик Vedain Ведаин Reptavian Рептоптицы Unidentified Tatooine reptavian Неизвестная татуиская рептоптица Sarlacc Сарлакк Spider Паук Unidentified three-headed arachnid Неизвестное трёхголовое паукообразное 3PO-series protocol droid Протокольный дроид серии 3PO Great Pit of Carkoon Большая яма Каркуна Dewback trooper Штурмовик-всадник на рососпиннике Majordomo Мажордом Corellian Кореллианцы Kowakian monkey-lizard Ковакианские обезьяноящерицы Lepi Лепы Nikto Никто Kadas'sa'Nikto Кадас'са'никто Kajain'sa'Nikto Каджайн'са'никто Tusken Raider Народ песков Weequay Викуэи ''Firespray-31''-class patrol and attack craft Патрульно-атакующий корабль типа «Огневержец-31» ''Slave I'' Раб I ''Khetanna'' Кетанна Tantel armor Тантельская броня Z-6 jetpack Реактивный ранец Z-6 Photoreceptor Фоторецептор Vibroweapon Виброоружие Vibro-ax Вибросекира Hookah pipe Кальянные трубки Podracing Гонки на подах Skeleton Скелет Water Вода Yoda Йода Yoda's species Раса Йоды Viper probe droid Разведывательный дроид «Гадюка» Dagobah system Система Дагоба Yoda's hut Хижина Йоды Yoda's lightsaber Световой меч Йоды Kitster Chanchani Banai Китстер Банай Sheckil Шекил Shmi Skywalker Шми Скайуокер-Ларс Watto Уотто Bespin system Система Беспин Bespin Беспин Cloud City Облачный город Platform 327 Платформа 327 Slave Quarters Row Жилые кварталы рабов Watto's junkyard Магазин Уотто Baron Administrator Барон-администратор Cybot Galactica Кибот Галактика Lieutenant Лейтенант Maker Создатель Storm IV Twin-Pod cloud car Двухгондольный облачный автомобиль типа «Буря IV» EE-3 blaster carbine Карабин EE-3 Blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка E-11 blaster rifle Бластерная винтовка E-11 Hyperdrive Гипердвигатель Rank insignia of the Galactic Empire Пластина знаков различия ''Lucrehulk''-class battleship Линейный корабль типа «Барышник» Darth Bane Дарт Бэйн Palpatine/Darth Sidious Палпатин Baron Барон Prophets of the Dark Side Пророки Тёмной стороны Zabrak Забраки Dathomirian Датомирцы Darth Vader's lightsaber Световой меч Дарта Вейдера Double-bladed lightsaber Двухклинковый световой меч Darth Maul's lightsaber Световой меч Дарта Мола Lightsaber combat Бой на световых мечах Form III Форма III Form IV Форма IV Form V Форма V Form VII Форма VII Jar'Kai Джар'Кай Sai cha Сай ча Shiak Шиак Shiim Шиим Sun djem Сан джем Magma Магма Sithspawn Ситхское отродье Dark side of the Force Тёмная сторона Силы Force lightning Молния Силы Starfighter Истребитель Kuat Systems Engineering Инженерные Системы Куата Laser cannon Лазерная пушка Interceptor Перехватчик Umbara Умбара 212th Attack Battalion 212-й штурмовой батальон Adi Gallia's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7B типа «Эфирная фея» Ади Галлии Saesee Tiin's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7B типа «Эфирная фея» Сэси Тийна Ahsoka Tano's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7B типа «Эфирная фея» Асоки Тано Blade of Dorin Клинок Дорина Taim & Bak Тэйм и Бэк Darth Bandon Дарт Бэндон Darth Baras Дарт Барас Lana Beniko Лана Бенико Torian Cadera Ториан Кадера Kira Carsen Кира Карсен Tharan Cedrax Теран Седракс Gnost-Dural Ност-Дюрал Holiday Холидей Tau Idair Тау Идэйр Darth Jadus Дарт Джейдус Jakarro Джакарро Aric Jorgan Арик Джорган Darth Malgus Дарт Малгус Darth Malora Дарт Малора Mandalore the Avenger Шей Визла Freedon Nadd Фридон Надд Valion Pyron Валион Пирон Gault Rennow Голт Ренноу Beast-Lord Звериный лорд Scourge Скордж Leontyne Saresh Леонтайн Сареш Satele Shan Сатель Шан Theron Shan Терон Шан Talia Талия Hylo Visz Хайло Висз Vitiate Вишейт Darth Vowrawn Дарт Ваурон Drexl Дрексл Mawvorr Пастеворр Pterathki Птератки Shaclaw Шаклешня Skreev Скрив Underwalker Подходник Wingmaw Крыльепасть Zakkeg Заккег Maintenance droid Обслуживающий дроид Security droid Дроид-охранник Skytrooper Дроид-десантник Revolt against the Eternal Empire Восстание против Вечной Империи